1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a holding mechanism applied therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Components of an electronic device, such as a battery, an internal optical disc drive, SD-cards, and like this, are usually fixed in the electronic device. A mechanical holding mechanism is often used for fixing those components in the electronic device and ejecting them from the device in response to user's operations. However, a conventional mechanical holding mechanism often needs exact and unerring operations that confuse users.
Therefore, what is needed is a holding mechanism applied in an electronic device to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.